Bill Koala
This article is about the character. For the film he is featured in, see Blinky Bill the Movie. For other uses, see Blinky's Dad (disambiguation). 'William Bill '''a koala he is Blinky Bill's father and Betty's husband he best an outback explorer in Blinky Bill the Movie (knowned as Mr Bill, Bill Koala) in Greenpatch everyone's welcome even for that creepy slug-sucking goannas like old Crankypants. Backstory Bill Koala is Blinky’s Dad, and as everyone agrees, a living legend. He has a thirst for adventure and exploration whilst being a lovely bloke who would put himself out for anyone. Everyone who meets him becomes a fan instantly. On one of his walkabouts, Dad gets into trouble and lands himself in jail: a human zoo. After missing for a year, Blinky sets off to find his hero and teaches him a thing or two about adventuring. Dad appreciates how much his son has grown in the year he has been missing and ultimately feels proud of Blinky. History ''Blinky Bill the Movie Bill Koala appears in the movie he went back to the house his wife Betty to say goodbye and then he tell his son Blinky Bill about the sea of white dragons and hurry to get back in daydreaming Blinky talking to Nutsy to giving up on his mates Blinky knocked by giant paw it was his dad was looking at him Blinky tell him she gave on him but his dad not happy at him he disappeared Then at zoo the stranger tell that little guy to zip it to wake up that bird but Blinky tell him to zip him off and he wants to get back to Greenpatch the stranger hears want that little guy saying it was his father Bill Koala Blinky came to rescue him out of here with Blinky's new friends Nutsy and Jacko then they built the flyer like the kite even Jorge can come along and they ready to fly But Sir Claude arrives at the zoo he saw Blinky's father is the tail biter Bill tells him to saved him from the trap and he were died and Sir Claude tries to kill him but Blinky tries to save his dad and he kick Sir Claude off and he chased him away, But Bill, Nutsy, Jacko and Jorge on the flyer helped by two emu friends Beryl and Cheryl and his wife Betty to rescue Blinky from that crazy wild cat. after Sir Claude has being eaten by a crocodile Bill tell Betty to never leave home again. Back at Greenpatch Mayor Cranklepot tell the other animals to bow the new king, but Blinky, Bill, Betty, Nutsy, Jacko, and Jorge arrives with Splodge, Robert, and Marcia with the fruit bombs and the smashed him. Appearance * Blinky Bill the Movie Voiced By * Richard Roxburgh Trivia * Roxburgh roles the voice of Blinky's dad in this new Blinky Bill movie, and he uses this characters liked Flip in Maya the Bee Movie, and Boron in Legend of the Guardians: The Owls of Ga'Hoole. Gallery BB movie 2015 1 .jpg Category:Male Category:Animals Category:Characters Category:Koalas Category:Fathers Category:Blinky Bill the Movie characters Category:Article stubs Category:Adults Category:Greenpatchers Category:Parents Category:Marsupials Category:Australian animals Category:Blinky's family Category:Australian Category:Main Characters Category:CGI Characters